Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO
is the 2nd Movie War crossover film between ''Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider OOO. It does not fit within the continuity of the series Kamen Rider OOO and openly contradicts its story elements, while this movie takes place after Kamen Rider W ended. Story ''Skull: Message for W'' Confronting a mysterious enemy, the male Pteranodon Yummy, Kamen Rider Double receives aid from Ryu Terui, who is forced to fight as himself due to his bride-to-be Akiko Narumi taking his Accel Memory and Accel Driver. No sooner did the Pteranodon Yummy fly off then Akiko arrives and is infuriated that the Kamen Riders were too occupied to go attend her wedding to the point of breaking into tears and threatening to call her wedding to Ryu off. However, Akiko is more upset that her father is not able to attend the wedding and demands to know why he even became a Kamen Rider in the first place. This attracts the Pteranodon Yummy as it uses the Memory Memory on her to give her the answer to her question. Akiko finds herself in the past, witnessing her father Sokichi Narumi during a case regarding an opera singer named Melissa and a stalker called the "Spider-man." Heading to city hall for Melissa's performance, with a young Shotaro Hidari among the audience, Sokichi meets Melissa's seedy manager Kozo Yaguchi before Melissa's stalker, the Spider Dopant, appears and attacks the police. Sokichi fights the criminal before a Gaia Memory dealer named Eren Komori appears and the two take their leave. Though his partner Seiichiro "Matsu" Matsui suggests to leave it to the cops, Sokichi returns to the detective agency to meet his benefactor Shroud, who reveals that the Museum has begun their master plan and tries to give him the Skull Memory which he turns down. He later meets with Matsu at the library after Yaguchi's previous female clients are among the missing persons. Finding help in an informant named Stone, Sokichi breaks into the Yaguchi Talent Agency where he finds the missing girls being used as test subjects in Gaia Memory research. Forced to watch Stone get killed by Eren Komori when she becomes the Bat Dopant, Sokichi is unable to escape from her and the Spider Dopant. But Shroud arrives and tosses him the Lost Driver and the Skull Memory, allowing him to become the incomplete Kamen Rider Skull Crystal as he proceeds to defeat several Masquerade Dopants before getting himself into a pinch. Receiving a call from his young daughter Akiko, Sokichi promises her that he will attend her wedding when she grows up. This gives him the drive to fight as he pursues the Dopants. He only finds Yaguchi, who was only supplying the Museum with test subjects before he is killed by a Spider Bomb concealed in his wife. The next day, Sokichi confronts Matsu, knowing that he is the Spider Dopant after recognizing his handwriting at the scene of the crime. Found out, Matsu tries to fend himself from Sokichi before Melissa reveals that Matsu took the Gaia Memory to protect her from Yaguchi before it warped his mind. Furthermore, Matsu has placed a bomb in Melissa so she can love no one else. But the fact she does not love him drives Matsu further into insanity as he assumes his Dopant form and blankets Sokichi and all of Futo with Spider Bombs. Having no choice, Sokichi attempts to chase his ex-partner down. However, the Bat Dopant gets in his way as Sokichi becomes the complete Kamen Rider Skull. He chases after the Spider Dopant while using the SkullGarry to deal with the Bat Dopant before taking her down her with the Skull Punisher. Though she begs Kamen Rider Skull for mercy, he leaves her to die in the vehicle's resulting explosion. Catching up to his ex-partner, Kamen Rider Skull explains that Matsu is now paying for his crime and the Dopant must now follow. Using a Rider Kick, the Spider Memory breaks with Matsu dying in the Memory's side effects. Leaving a heart-broken Melissa without a word, Sokichi takes his leave. In the present day, Akiko is horrified at the tragedy she saw as the Pteranodon Yummy now has the ideal memory of a intense battle needed to achieve his goal. ''OOO: Nobunaga's Desire'' At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami talks of the most avaricious man in Japan, , whose final resting place was found. With Doctor Maki overseeing the process, Kougami commissions the creation of a Cell Medal homunculus based on Nobunaga himself. After a part-time acting gig at a wedding, Eiji Hino gives away the money he and Hina Izumi earned, much to her dismay. While going on a paper route, Eiji confronts a Greeed-like monster in samurai armor attacking a man who has murdered another man. Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight the monster before he runs off and Eiji finds a barely conscious young man in the chase. Taking him to Cous Cossier, the man introduces himself as Nobunaga and reveals that he has no memory of who he is. Taking him under his wing, Eiji is amazed at Nobunaga's skill as he gets a job in the Marshall Software company. Later that night, Ankh confronts the strange Greeed as he kills another "killer". The next day, Nobunaga meets Yoshino Akechi, a ballerina, as he gets full control of the company. Eventually, he goes after the Kougami Foundation as Kougami gives his project a present: the Birth Driver. After firing Eiji, the male Pteranodon Yummy arrives for more memories for his Memory Memory, with Nobunaga becoming Kamen Rider Birth to fight him while gaining the people's support. However, as he and Hina watch Yoshino perform, Eiji is shocked to find Nobunaga to be the monster he confronted when he sprains the girl's foot. Heartbroken, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight him while Yoshino is confronted by a Greeed named Giru who uses her to create a female Pteranodon Yummy that meddles in the fight before it is destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo. However, Nobunaga begins to suffer a total Cell Medal breakdown to the point of losing his memories. He demands how Eiji can enjoy life without desire, only to find the answer he receives both foolish yet sensible. Nobunaga finds Yoshino at the hospital, using the last of his power to heal her leg. However, Doctor Maki arrives and adds three black Core Medals (Sasori, Ebi, and Kani) into Nobunaga which causes him to assume his complete Greeed-like form as he pleads Eiji to kill him. Having no choice, Kamen Rider OOO battles the Greeed and assumes Sagohzo Combo to end his friend's misery. Nobunaga thanks Eiji for opening his eyes to what truly matters in life as he asks Eiji to give Yoshino his regards before he breaks down into Cell Medals. The three black Core Medals fly off with Eiji in pursuit. ''Movie War Core'' Having obtained the most intense Kamen Rider battles in the Memory Memory, the male Pteranodon Yummy is caught off guard when the black Core Medals appear and combine with the Gaia Memory into the giant Kamen Rider Core, much to Akiko's horror as Eiji saves her. As Eiji assures Akiko that her father had his reasons for being a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Core begins to destroy the area as Kamen Riders OOO and Double team up to fight the enemy. However, Kamen Rider Core proves too powerful and the two go underground to destroy the Gaia Memory's source of power to even the odds. Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme and Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo manage to outrun Kamen Rider Core and discover a giant crystal near the Earth's core - the source of Kamen Rider Core's power. Back on the surface, Ryu persuades Akiko to allow him to become Kamen Rider Accel to protect her from the Pteranodon Yummy before Shintaro Goto arrives as Kamen Rider Birth and backs up Accel in destroying the Yummy. Back underground, after Ankh shows up, which disturbs Shotaro, the Kamen Riders manage to destroy the crystal which only angers Kamen Rider Core. The two Kamen Riders call him a mockery of what a Kamen Rider truly is. Ankh gives Kamen Rider OOO the Medals required to transform into a new Combo called Tajadol Combo, and the resulting wind from the transformation allows Kamen Rider Double to transform into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme once again. The two Kamen Riders execute a combination Prominence Drop and Golden Xtreme Double Rider Kick that destroys Kamen Rider Core and shatters his core components. With a renewed sense of faith in the Kamen Riders, Akiko and the others hurry to her wedding while Eiji finds himself in Rio de Janeiro where Chiyoko Shiraishi just happens to be on vacation. At the wedding, Akiko discovers that Melissa is attending, and learns that Sokichi asked her to take his place at the wedding as he knew he can never see his own daughter again, while pulling his sleeve up revealing that the Spider Bomb didn't die with the Dopant. With that knowledge in mind, and her father with her in spirit, Akiko's marriage to Ryu goes without any hitch. Some time after, Eiji and Chiyoko return to Japan to show Hina the items they got from their short time in Brazil. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider W: It takes place sometime after Philip was revived, a year after the events of the series. *Kamen Rider OOO: The movie contains many factors that generally make it impossible to reconcile its events with the series' continuity. However, if attempting to solve the continuity of the film, it's possible OOO's section takes place across many episodes because at one point of the movie, before Nobunaga fired him, Eiji mentioned it has been ages since he encountered him. **The first half of OOO's section, during Nobunaga's resurrection and experience into the modern world, takes place sometime between Episode 17 (because of the O Medal Holder appearance) & Episode 29, as shown through Kiyoto Maki still working at the Kougami Foundation at this point. **The second half of OOO's section, up to the point where Nobunaga receives the Birth Driver along with the Movie War Core section takes place between Episode 38 & Episode 39. It works since the appearance of Tajador is context-free, Mezool & Gamel were revived in Episode 36 and Goto becomes Birth in Episode 38, so Goro could've reliquished it for Nobunaga to use for the time being. ***Although Eiji got most of the Core Medals (except Kuwagata & Kamakiri), both Uva and the Gatakiriba Combo's appear in this film. The Putotyra Combo doesn't appear in this film and on top of that, the existence of Giru and thus the Pteranodon Yummies makes this continuity completely impossible given the status of the Purple Medals as revealed later in the series. Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Birth Allies OOO *Hina Izumi *Kousei Kougami *Erika Satonaka *Kiyoto Maki *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Yoshino Akechi W *Akiko Narumi *Mikio Jinno *Shun Makura *Watcherman *Santa-chan *Queen & Elizabeth *Shroud *Isamu "Sam" Bito *Stone *Marina Tsumura Villains *Nobunaga (Armored Warrior Inhumanoid) *Greeed *Pteranodon Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy (Male) **Pteranodon Yummy (Female) *Dopants **Seiichiro "Matsu" Matsui/Spider Dopant **Eren Komori/Bat Dopant *Kozo Yaguchi Kamen Rider Core is the main antagonist in the final portion of the film, the first evil Kamen Rider promoted entirely in . Kamen Rider Core is a giant -based monster created from the three black Core Medals: Medal|サソリメダル|Sasori Medaru}}, the Medal|カニメダル|Kani Medaru}}, the Medal|エビメダル|Ebi Medaru}}, and the Memory|メモリーメモリ|Memorī Memori}}, a Gaia Memory linked to the planet that enables the viewer to look into the past for strong memories. Because he has the powers of the itself, Kamen Rider Core can burn anything within physical contact or use powers such as firing a beam from his mouth strong enough to set a city on fire. Kamen Rider Core can also turn his lower half of his body into a known as . Cast ;''OOO cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;W'' cast * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;''Movie War Cast * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider OOO: *Kamen Rider Skull, Kamen Rider Accel, Ankh, Kamen Rider Birth: *Shroud: *Uva: *Kazari, Armored Warrior Inhumanoid, Kamen Rider Double: *Gamel, Spider Dopant, Pteranodon Yummy (Male): *Mezool, Pteranodon Yummy (Female): *Bat Dopant: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Core Medals *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Sai, Lion **Arms - Tora, Gorilla, Kamakiri, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Zou, Condor *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takagoriba, Takatorartar, Gatakiriba Combo, Sagohzo Combo, Latorartar Combo, Tajadol Combo Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Cyclone (once in Bicker Shield), Heat (once in Bicker Shield), Xtreme, Luna (in Bicker Shield) ***Body - Joker (once in Bicker Shield), Metal, Xtreme ***Other - Prism (in Prism Sword) **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatJoker, HeatMetal, CycloneJokerXtreme, CycloneJokerGoldXtreme **Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel **Skull ***Skull **'Forms:' ***Skull Crystal, Skull Theme Song *"HEART∞BREAKER" **Lyrics: Maki Ohguro **Composition: Koji Kikkawa **Arrangement: Hiroaki Sugawara **Artist: Daikichi is a musical unit composed of Koji Kikkawa and Maki Ohguro using the first kanji of their surnames. This name is literally translated as "Great Luck". The unit was originally named . The single was released on December 15, 2010. The film's soundtrack was released on December 15, 2010. The movie's music includes "Got to Keep it Real", "Nobody's Perfect", and a track titled "Finally", sung by series' actress Hikaru Yamamoto as her character Melissa. "Finally" was written & arranged by Shoko Fujibayashi, and composed by Shuhei Naruse, used during the Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double portion of the film where the character of Melissa performs at a concert. Other versions of "Finally" can be heard during Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***One Taka Medal **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal *It is the only Movie War to feature 3 Rider's names in the title. *This is the first Movie War film where the Secondary Rider's "early bird cameo" is not just a brief post-credits scene; with it appearing twice manipulated by two different users. **Also, the first actual user of Birth doesn't appear in this movie and Goto would be the second user later in the series. *The Taja Spinner does not appear when OOO becomes Tajadol Combo for the first time. *Like all Kamen Rider W titles, the letter in the main title has multiple meanings. In this case, "W" stands for "Double", "Worry", "Wedding" and "Why" *This is the first Movie War that have secondary Riders from both series fighting together. *When Eiji was giving away his money, he used three boxes as a stall, which each of them are colored red, yellow, and green. This is depicting the color of Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo. *While it was shown that those who used Gaia Memories from Sokichi's time would die if hit by a Maximum Drive, this doesn`t make sense as the Terror Dopant, Beast Dopant and Zone Dopant all survived being hit by Double CycloneJokerXtreme's Maximum Drives (which is stronger than a normal Maximum Drive). *It is the only film that doesn't feature any monsters in the past that the Riders have fought, despite that the Spider and Bat Dopants were introduced in this film as a flashback. *Ryu only transforms into Accel in the Movie War portion, due to his equipment being confiscated by Akiko in W'' s portion. *The Trigger Memory is the only Memory that Double doesn't use in this movie. *OOO's portion actually foreshadows some events in the series: **The destruction of the Core Medals. **Goto being the second user of Birth. **The appearance of Kyoryu Greeed, along with its Yummies. *When OOO becomes Tajadol Combo for the first time, a transformation sequence of his head was shown. *In the Director's Cut, the closing screen on ''W s and OOO s portion has a banner naming "Director's Cut". *The Toei's logo have a unique coloring as it splits into two halves matching CycloneJoker's color scheme at the beginning of W'' s portion while for ''OOO s portion, it splits into three parts from top to bottom matching Tatoba Combo's color scheme. In the Movie War portion, the triangle splits into two halves while the kanji 東映 splits into three parts. References *Movie War Core detail External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー_オーズ&ダブル_feat.スカル_MOVIE大戦CORE Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core] at Japanese Wikipedia *Theatrical Trailer at the Toei Movie Youtube Channel (Japanese) Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Crossovers Category:Movie War Movies